usagiyojimbofandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) or Ninja Turtles are a group of characters created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman in November 1983. The TMNT have a loose connection to the Usagi Yojimbo universe. They appeared as guest characters in the story Shades of Green (UY Vol. 8). In addition, Miyamoto Usagi and other characters from the Usagi Yojimbo universe have made guest appearances in TMNT animated shows. Stan Sakai has stated that Leonardo is his favorite of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. [http://www.usagiyojimbo.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=2156 Usagi Yojimbo and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles question on the DojoBoard Forum] TMNT Characters that have appeared in Usagi Yojimbo As there are many incarnations of the TMNT, it is important to note that the TMNT characters that appear in most Usagi Yojimbo comics are the versions from the Mirage Studios comics. (E.g., all of the Turtles wear red headbands.) The Turtles Leonardo The turtle who acts as the leader. He carries two katana (swords). Donatello Donatello is the "brains" of the group who's favorite weapon is a bō (staff). Michelangelo Michelangelo is the laid back "Party Dude" of the TMNT. His weapons of choice are the Nunchaku Raphael Raphael is quick tempered and hot-headed. His weapons are a pair of Sai. Usagi in TMNT comics Donatello #1 (1986) This TMNT comic features a pinup by Stan Sakai depicting Usagi and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. [http://mutantooze.org/ninjaturtles/comics/mirage/turtlesoup/1987/soup.htm Turtle Soup]: Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew This story features Leonardo falling into Usagi's world. ''Shell Shock: ''The Treaty Another story featuring a meeting between Usagi and Leonardo. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #47: ''Hare Today, Hare Tomorrow This back-up story, which the Turtles do not make an appearance in, features a meeting of the feudal period Miyamoto Usagi with his distant descendant, the space-age Miyamoto Usagi. ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo: Namazu This one-shot has Usagi team-up with the IDW versions of the Turtles (as opposed to the Mirage versions) TMNT in ''Usagi Yojimbo comics *''The Crossing: In this story by Peter Laird tells some children about how he learned to not be so arrogant from an encounter with Leonardo. *Shades of Green'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Usagi Yojimbo'' is a one shot written and illustrated by Stan Sakai and published by IDW in July 2017. *''Usagi Yojimbo/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Collection'' is a trade paperback published by Dark Horse. Usagi appearances on 1987 TMNT series Episodes Miyamoto Usagi (referred inaccurately in this series as "Usagi Yojimbo") appeared in the following episodes * Usagi Yojimbo * Usagi Come Home Merchandise Action figures * Usagi Yojimbo * Space Usagi Other * The second series of TMNT trading cards included cards based on episodes in which Usagi appeared. * Animation cels from the TMNT series were sold in stores, including some from episodes featuring Usagi. Usagi crossovers in 2003 TMNT series Episodes Usagi, Gen and several other Usagi Yojimbo characters have appeared in this series. In addition to their appearances in the series, Usagi and Gen briefly appear in the opening title sequence of the series in some seasons. Season 2 (2003/2004) * Big Brawl, Part 1 * Big Brawl, Part 2 * Big Brawl, Part 3 * Big Brawl, Part 4 Season 3 (2004/2005) * The Christmas Aliens * The Real World, Part 1 **The following 'Usagi Yojimbo' characters appear in this episode *** Usagi *** Gen *** Lord Noriyuki *** Tomoe Ame *** Lord Hebi * The Real World, Part 2 Season 4 (2005/2006) * Samurai Tourist Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * A script for a two-part episode featuring Space Usagi was written, but the series was canceled before it could be producedRe: Usagi and the "NEW" New TMNT show.... Peter Laird stated in his blog that "it might be possible to see it published in some interesting fashion... perhaps in an 'Unseen Tales of the TMNT' -type comic which could adapt stories which were written for the TV series but which for whatever reason never made it to air. Hmm... I wonder if Stan Sakai himself would be interested in drawing it?"pablog, June 21, 2008 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Back to the Sewer * Wedding Bells and Bytes[http://usagiguy.livejournal.com/2008/08/14/ TMNT/Usagi, usagiguy, August 14, 2008] Merchandise Action figures * Usagi Yojimbo * Gen Video games * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus (PC, Xbox, Playstation 2, and Gamecube) ** Usagi appears as an opponent in this game. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare (Xbox, Playstation 2, and Gamecube) ** Usagi appears in the "Battle Nexus" video clip in "Movie Viewer" mode. ** Although the "Nightmare" chapter of the game is based on the story arc in the third season where Ultimate Drako sends the Turtles to different dimensions, Leonardo is not sent to Usagi's world as he was in the TV series. Usagi crossovers in 2012 TMNT series Usagi, Jei and several other UY characters appear in the following episodes: *''Yojimbo'' *''Osoroshi no Tabi'' *''Kagayake! Kintaro'' Merchandise Action figures *Usagi Yojimbo (2017 action figure) *Samurai Usagi (2017 action figure) *Warrior Horse with Samurai Usagi Yojimbo (2017 action figure) Video games * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Legends Movies * There was a banner with an image of Usagi on the set of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III.[http://usagiguy.livejournal.com/2008/04/02/ Usagi Banner, usagiguy, April 2, 2008] Links *Designs and prototypes for Usagi and Gen figures *Information about Konami's games based on the 2003 TMNT series. *TMNTPedia entry for Miyamoto Usagi Story Notes on 2003 TMNT series episodes featuring Usagi from Peter Laird's TMNT Blog *Blast from the Past #387: Mar. 23, 2004: Re: TMNT - 72 Outline AND Mar. 24, 2004: Re: TMNT - 74 and 75 Premises *Blast from the Past #291: Apr. 2, 2004: comments on character designs for "Superturtles" episode and Apr. 2, 2004: notes on Ep. 74 outline *Blast from the Past #294: Apr. 8, 2004: Re: Ep. 72 (Planet Racers) final draft, notes on Ep.76 outline, and TMNT - Show 74 1st draft References Category:Crossovers Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles